Resigno
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Poderia um telefone perdido unir um criminoso procurado e uma médica devotada? Hyuuga Hinata acreditava que não. – DoubbleShot PeinHina. – Prêmio à Hisui Ai pelo 1º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Neji nunca aceitaria passivamente o sentimento da prima pelo loiro. Ele a faria desejar nunca ter amado outro *capota*. Tudo pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **_Poderia __um __telefone __perdido __unir __um __criminoso __procurado __e __uma __médica __devotada? __Hyuuga __Hinata __acreditava __que __não_. ~ DoubbleShot PeinHina ~ Prêmio à Hisui Ai pelo 1º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.

**Categorias: **Romance, Drama, Violência, Ecchi e Universo Alternativo (U.A.).

**Aviso: **Essa DoubbleShot foi um desafio! Adoro o Pein (aos que não sabem, é o meu segundo personagem favorito em Naruto – "o primeiro continua sendo você, Neji" *pisca* rs) e adoro a Hinata! No entanto, confesso, nunca pensei nos dois como um casal. A Hisui-flor é mesmo audaciosa em me pedir algo dos dois. E somado ao fato de que ELA MERECE algo realmente BOM, meu esforço foi dobrado! (rs)

**Hisui-flor,** espero que este prêmio a agrade. E que você possa sorrir ao menos um pouco, porque esse seria meu melhor presente. *~* _Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Resigno<strong>

{Por FranHyuuga}

- Para Hisui-flor -

.

.

"_Qualquer amor já é um pouquinho de saúde, um descanso na loucura."_

João Guimarães Rosa – _O __Grande __Sertão _(1956)

.

.

_Aquela noite seria sombria_, ele pensou ao descer do carro e levantar a gola do sobretudo preto. Os pés revestidos pelas pesadas botas soavam com sons abafados sobre o úmido asfalto e as mãos já posicionavam melhor a pistola automática presa à cintura.

Os olhos acizentados observaram o beco imundo e silencioso, pousando ora ou outra nas sombras entre as lixeiras viradas que revelavam excrementos e exalavam um cheiro fétido. Pein definitivamente odiava aquele tipo de ambiente, especialmente quando a pessoa aguardada estava atrasada.

_- Idiota. _– Grunhiu irritado, torcendo o nariz reto e repleto de piercings.

Como se pudesse ouvi-lo, a pessoa chegou à entrada do beco e sob a sombra noturna seus longos cabelos dourados ganhavam um brilho platinado. Mesmo que quisesse ser discreto, Deidara sempre seria desnecessariamente destacável.

_- Chefe, desculpe o atraso. _– O discurso era humilde, mas a voz grave mantinha a comum arrogância, uma das razões para que Pein o aceitasse como um de seus subordinados. _– O estúpido do Kakuzu resolveu trapacear no pôquer. Para fugir foi um estouro, un!_

Pein suspirou cansado e levou umas das mãos aos cabelos rebeldes, amassando os fios ruivos entre os dedos. O tenso silêncio era a resposta mais apropriada para aquele tipo de conduta reprovável; tantos anos treinando aqueles rapazes para que continuassem incorrigíveis e impulsivos!

Definitivamente o império da Akatsuki permanecia intacto graças aos seus esforços em coordenar as malditas habilidades dos seus subordinados.

_- Eles chegaram, chefe. _– Deidara pronunciou indicando com um leve aceno o carro preto que estacionava.

_- Eu quero somente o celular. _– A ordem era inquestionável, soando autoritária na voz grave de Pein. _– Se precisar mate a todos, Deidara._

O loiro sorriu diabólico enquanto seguia os passos do líder ao encontro do veículo, de onde desceram um homem comum, elegantemente vestido em um terno escuro, e dois seguranças que se posicionaram protetoramente em cada lado.

Pein mirou-o com raiva velada. O orgulho ferido por ter que se submeter àquela negociação com alguém que sequer sabia o valor que o objeto possuía. Um simples celular que escondia segredos valiosos.

_- Pein. _– O homem cumprimentou com a voz austera e um sorriso debochado. _– Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso ao receber seu chamado. _– Havia um sorriso irônico nos lábios finos, despertando um profundo desagrado. _– Afinal, você dificilmente aparece pessoalmente._

_- Sou ocupado. _– Respondeu simplesmente, sem sequer pestanejar. _– Você trouxe o que quero, Yutaka?_

O sorriso irônico alargou-se enquanto a mão pálida retirava do bolso interno do paletó o aparelho prateado.

_- E você? _– Questionou balançando o objeto. _– Trouxe o que quero, Pein?_

O ruivo assentiu e fingindo virar-se em direção ao próprio carro retirou a pistola presa à cintura. Fora rápido e certeiro. A bala atravessou o crânio de um dos seguranças e agilmente Pein lançou-se contra o homem que ainda tinha o celular em uma das mãos.

Deidara tornou-se o oponente do outro segurança, trocando tiros e esquivando-se entre as latas de lixo e objetos espalhados no estreito beco.

O ruivo não se abalou em nenhum momento, desferindo golpes certeiros e recebendo outros que revelavam a exímia qualidade de lutador de seu adversário. Não demorou para que o celular fosse jogado a uma longa distância e sons de sirenes soassem próximas.

Rapidamente a situação parecia fugir do controle e Pein gritou exaltado:

_- Acabe logo com isso, Deidara!_

A polícia já era avistada quando o loiro conseguiu atirar várias vezes contra o corpo do segurança, vendo-o cair molemente sobre o chão imundo.

Então, quando Pein afastou-se para dar outro soco sobre o rosto do homem que lhe distraía sem permitir que se aproximasse do celular, Deidara disparou a pistola outra vez, manchando o peito masculino com a cor escarlate.

Yutaka cambaleou recostando-se no carro no exato instante em que as viaturas se aproximavam do local e Deidara lançou sobre o veículo preto duas granadas, gritando exaltado:

_- Chefe! _– A explosão causou um barulho ensurdecedor, lançando o corpo do homem por vários metros. _– Precisamos ir!_ – E jogando à frente das viaturas outras granadas fez com que as viaturas freassem.

Em poucos segundos, Pein analisou a situação, notando que havia uma irritante verdade nas palavras do subordinado. A contragosto, correu em direção ao carro e iniciaram a fuga que o distanciaria da presença indesejada dos policiais e do precioso celular.

* * *

><p>Ela corria entre os corredores do Hospital universitário visivelmente preocupada com o chamado em seu pager. O paciente do quarto 304 tivera uma parada cardíaca e Hyuuga Hinata era a residente que auxiliava no caso.<p>

Quando chegou ao quarto, o médico Sabaku no Gaara ditava ordens aos enfermeiros e em suas mãos pálidas o desfibrilador já estava seguramente posicionado sobre o peito do paciente.

_- Um, dois, três... Afasta! _– Falou em sua voz rouca e o corpo magro do homem sobre a maca elevou-se em um solavanco. O monitor nada indicava. _– Mais uma vez. _– Ordenou e encarou rapidamente a enfermeira que bombeava o oxigênio sobre a face do paciente. _– Um, dois, três... Afasta! _

Hinata assistiu mais uma vez o corpo do paciente elevar-se, mas o monitor permaneceu sem apresentar pulsação.

_- Aumente para 300! _– Solicitou o ruivo com uma expressão concentrada e logo o procedimento foi repetido outra vez.

_- Sem pulso, doutor. _– A enfermeira afirmou pesarosa.

Alguns segundos se passaram e a jovem residente sentiu a garganta seca com a cena, especialmente quando os olhos aquamarine do médico miraram-na com seriedade. Gaara suspirou ao pronunciar:

_- Horário da morte: 00h45. _– As palavras pareciam ecoar no quarto e os enfermeiros passaram a guardar os materiais com eficiência.

Hinata mirou os próprios pés e obrigou-se a inspirar pesadamente o ar, impotente e sensibilizada. Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro e a jovem ouviu a voz grave afirmar:

_- Não é possível prever como o organismo reagirá após um transplante. _– Ela soergueu a face para encontrar as esferas claras e calorosas. _– Avise a família do paciente._

Assentiu em resposta e admirou o médico que saía do quarto com a postura ereta, pronto a atender outros casos. A jovem, no entanto, observou o corpo inerte do paciente que acabara de receber um novo coração. Era realmente triste que não pudesse aproveitar a juventude ou cumprir seus planos como lhe dissera antes.

Com outro suspiro, saiu da sala em passos largos para transmitir à família a triste notícia. Ser médica nem sempre era louvável.

* * *

><p><em>- Merda! Merda! <em>– O tom incisivo e reclamante parecia preencher a ampla sala, cortando o silêncio entre as pessoas presentes.

Pein chocou o punho contra a mesa demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia ferver dentro de si. Ele precisava pegar apenas aquele _maldito celular_, mas falhara miseravelmente! Era o melhor, sabia. Era um exímio assassino e líder. No entanto, não sabia dizer onde errara naquela estúpida missão!

_- Deidara! _– Gritou fulminando o loiro com as esferas cor de chumbo. _– Você irá descobrir onde está esse celular AGORA!_

O homem curvou-se silencioso, mas visivelmente contrariado. Ridículo descobrir onde estava um objeto que, obviamente, devia servir de evidência criminalística no Distrito Policial naquele momento. O humor do chefe, no entanto, tornava-o inquestionável. Pein sabia ser cruel quando queria.

_- Esse maldito celular é muito importante. _– O líder expressou massageando as têmporas. _– Chame Itachi para ajudá-lo. _

Deidara grunhiu ao ouvir o nome. Odiava aquele Uchiha prepotente que nunca errava em uma porcaria de missão.

_- Sim, senhor. _– Respondeu seco e saiu da sala retirando o celular do bolso.

No corredor, entretanto, hesitou. Por que dar ao idiota razões para ser elogiado e reconhecido quando ele próprio poderia cumprir o que Pein solicitara?

Ele traria o celular até seu chefe.

**_Sozinho_**.

* * *

><p>Dera a notícia com a expressão mais controlada possível, mas por dentro ela reconhecia o intenso desejo de chorar junto àquelas pessoas que tinham esperança na recuperação do paciente. Assim que lhes informara, Hinata seguiu com passos lentos até o pronto-socorro, onde queria provar a si mesma ser capaz de salvar vidas.<p>

Ajudou a suturar algumas lesões e encaminhar para os exames outros pacientes. Já começava a pensar que não encontraria outro caso cirúrgico para auxiliar quando, repentinamente, dois socorristas entraram empurrando uma maca sobre a qual estava um homem ensanguentado e semiconsciente.

A jovem correu ao encontro deles e iniciou os procedimentos:

_- Qual é o caso? _– Questionou em sua voz melodiosa, analisando a compressa sobre o peito do homem e o rosto machucado pelo que pareciam estilhaços de carro.

_- Homem de aproximadamente 38 anos, baleado no tórax e lançado por 5 cinco metros na explosão de um carro. _– A socorrista informou tecnicamente. – _Encontrado consciente, arrastando-se sobre o chão. Está perdendo muito sangue._

_- Ok, obrigada. _– Hinata afirmou, segurando o lado da maca enquanto um enfermeiro segurava o outro. _– Preparem o centro cirúrgico! _– Gritou para a equipe que auxiliava os médicos. Então, com habilidade, retirou a compressa e observou o orifício ao lado esquerdo, atingindo provavelmente o coração. _– Chamem o doutor Sabaku. _– Ele era o melhor cirurgião cardíaco do Hospital.

Ela reposicionou a compressa, fazendo pressão com as mãos sobre o peito ensanguentado do paciente. Com passos rápidos, passou a acompanhar a maca que seguia pelo longo corredor com velocidade, conduzida pelos enfermeiros.

Uma mão trêmula tocou seu pulso e Hinata finalmente pousara os olhos sobre o rosto pálido do homem. Ele tentou lhe dizer algo, mas a voz era abafada e a jovem precisou se aproximar para ouvi-lo:

_- O ce-celular... _– Pediu e cutucou-a novamente no pulso. _– Fique com ele. _– A residente afastou-se em tempo de ver o pequeno aparelho prateado e ensanguentado preso entre os dedos longos do paciente.

_- Este não é o momento para se preocupar com seu celular, senhor. _– Afirmou com delicadeza. _– Vamos levá-lo para a cirurgia agora. _

_- N-Não! _– O homem se esforçou em gritar e com a pouca força que possuía se debateu em frustração.

Hinata lutou para manter as duas mãos pressionadas contra a compressa e acabou aumentando o tom de voz para se fazer ouvir:

_- S-Senhor, por favor, pare! _– O paciente levantou o braço com o celular e a residente tomou-o com uma das mãos, colocando-o no bolso da calça do uniforme hospitalar. _– Eu vou cuidar do seu celular. _– Afirmou com certa rudeza, sem compreender como alguém poderia se preocupar com algo tão inútil em uma situação como aquela.

O homem acalmou-se e os olhos semicerraram-se em um estado de letargia. A voz parecia sofrida ao dizer:

_- Não d-deixe que ninguém o pegue. _– Hinata piscou confusa e logo as pálpebras do paciente fecharam-se, deixando a equipe agitada para tentar reanimá-lo.

A jovem gritava ordens enquanto fazia a massagem cardíaca, mas o paciente não reagia a nada. Os ferimentos eram muito graves e após vários minutos turbulentos no corredor do Hospital, mais uma vez, Hyuuga Hinata viu outra pessoa morrer naquela noite.

* * *

><p><em>- O que está fazendo aqui, un? <em>– O loiro questionou o homem à sua frente e a maneira como recebera apenas um arquear de ombros em descaso deixou-o ainda mais irritado. _– Não preciso de você, Itachi._

O moreno sorriu com arrogância e aproximou-se um passo. A postura elegante era desafiadora e Deidara franziu as bonitas sobrancelhas em raiva crescente.

_- Pein me pediu pessoalmente que o acompanhasse. _– A voz era cortante e fria. _– Ele não quer erros._

Soltou um profundo suspiro em resposta, contendo todos os impulsos assassinos que poderiam levá-lo a matar aquele Uchiha estúpido com as próprias mãos.

_- Como se fosse possível errar em uma missão tão simples, un. _– Murmurou irritado e caminhou até o carro sem se preocupar com o outro.

_- Não esqueça, Deidara. _– O moreno expressou, totalmente calmo. _– Você já errou._

E aproveitando a distração do parceiro, tomou as chaves do carro e sentou-se no banco do motorista, visivelmente divertido com os protestos e a carranca mal-humorada que causara.

Era por essas e outras atitudes que Itachi considerava Deidara um eterno novato.

* * *

><p>Estava sentada no quarto de descanso dos residentes, fitando na penumbra do aposento o celular entre os dedos. Ela limpara cuidadosamente o aparelho e agora ponderava se devia explorá-lo para encontrar algum número de telefone que pudesse ligar.<p>

O homem que morrera há pouco no corredor estava sem documentos que o identificassem e para o corpo ser liberado do necrotério seria necessário que alguém o reconhecesse. Caso contrário, era possível que fosse utilizado para fins de pesquisa entre os estudantes de Medicina, considerado um indigente.

Inspirou o ar pesadamente e com os dedos trêmulos pressionou as teclas do aparelho. Procurou contatos, mensagens, fotos... No entanto, não havia nada registrado. Não haviam dados.

_- O q-que é isso? _– Questionou solitária, como se procurasse entender porque alguém teria um celular sem uso.

Não demorou para que um som estridente soasse no quarto fazendo-a sobressaltar assustada e encarar o aparelho com apreensão. Hinata demorou alguns segundos para entender que o som provinha do celular dela.

_- A-Alô? _– Atendeu um pouco atrapalhada.

_- Hina-chan, que horas terminará seu plantão hoje? _– A voz masculina era ansiosa e logo a morena reconheceu seu amigo Kiba.

_- Sairei às 5 da manhã. _– Respondeu com um bocejo. _– Por que, Kiba-kun?_

- _Ahm, pensei em tomarmos café juntos. _– A jovem olhou o relógio de pulso e notou serem 2h30 da madrugada. O que o amigo fazia acordado?

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kiba-kun? _– A preocupação impressa nas palavras fizera o rapaz se agitar.

_- Não! Não... _– Ele pigarreou antes de continuar: _– Só queria vê-la antes de ir para a clínica._

Hinata sorriu com a afirmativa e mesmo que desejasse apenas ir para casa depois de quase 30 horas de trabalho, resolveu aceitar o convite.

_- Ok, vejo você depois._

E ao fim da ligação, encarou mais uma vez o aparelho prateado em mãos com certa decepção. Sentindo-se com pena, Hinata rezou para que alguém ligasse procurando o pobre homem que acabara de morrer.

* * *

><p>Deidara murmurava impropérios contra o arrogante parceiro. Era só o que lhe faltava ter de obedecer ordens de quem não era seu líder. Obedecer a <em>ele<em>.

Algum dia iria matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Arrancaria seus lábios para não permitir que outro sorriso autoconfiante surgisse!

_- Espere aqui... Nhe Nhe Nhe! _– Imitou a voz do outro em um gesto infantil. _– Como se fosse obrigado a fazer o que ele quer, un!_

Chutou uma lata de refrigerante vazia, parando os passos ansiosos ao ouvir alguém se aproximar.

_- O celular não foi apreendido como evidência. _– Itachi afirmou com a expressão vazia. _– Vamos!_

Deidara cuspiu no chão encarando com azuis frios os olhos negros que o observavam. As mãos pálidas e repletas de anéis esconderam-se nos bolsos da calça jeans em um atitude opositora e a voz fluiu em um tom amargo ao responder:

_- Você pensa que pode aparecer e ditar ordens, un? _– Itachi soltou um estalo com a língua, totalmente indiferente à raiva súbita do outro. _– Vamos para onde? Não preciso ir se não quiser!_

O moreno se limitou a retirar do bolso do sobretudo preto um maço de cigarros. Lentamente acendeu um e tragou profundamente, pousando os negros no céu escuro daquela madrugada.

Ele estava visivelmente controlado, lembrando-se dos dados coletados no Distrito Policial. Precisavam agir rapidamente se quisessem descobrir onde estava o celular.

_- Houve um sobrevivente. _– A maneira como respondera lembrava um pai explicando a uma criança birrenta que não se pode ter tudo o que quer. _– Você pode ficar e ser inútil ou entrar na porra do carro com a boca calada e fingir que trabalha._

Deidara não tolerou a ofensa e lançou-se sobre Itachi com o braço elevado para um soco, mas o movimento foi habilidosamente detido e logo seu corpo fora pressionado contra a parede de tijolos úmidos do beco imundo onde se escondiam. A mão do Uchiha segurava o braço retorcido às costas do parceiro e o cotovelo livre prendia o pescoço do loiro contra a parede. De uma forma totalmente humilhante, Deidara tinha o rosto amassado naquela porcaria fedorenta.

_- Não preciso de você. _– Itachi afirmou com a voz severa, um pouco abafada por ainda conter o cigarro nos lábios.

Com um gesto rude, soltou o outro e pôs-se a caminhar até o carro.

O destino era um Hospital universitário.

* * *

><p>Chamaram-na quando estava acalmando uma criança insone que faria uma cirurgia nas próximas horas. Era esperado que em casos de pessoas baleadas a polícia fosse procurá-la para coletar informações que pudesse oferecer. Depois, geralmente, o corpo era investigado pelos peritos no caso de não haver um culpado.<p>

Era por esta razão que Hinata caminhava pelos corredores ajeitando o jaleco e o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço delicado. Os cabelos estava levemente ondulados, presos em um laço alto, e a franja reta cobria a testa revelando os bonitos olhos perolados que demonstravam cansaço.

Ela tentou esconder a surpresa ao alcançar o necrotério e deparar-se com dois homens que não usavam uniforme policial.

_- O-Olá. _– Cumprimentou com desconfiança. _– Vocês são?_

_- Korosu Tema. _– O moreno estendeu-lhe a mão educadamente, fitando-a com olhos negros profundos e inteligentes. _– E este é Naru Kou._

Hinata aceitou o cumprimento e pressionou as mãos dos dois homens sem nunca deixar de franzir o cenho.

_- O que desejam? _– Questionou sem sequer se apresentar. De uma forma instintiva, procurou o médico legista de plantão e tentou não se desesperar quando não o viu no necrotério.

_- Soubemos que um amigo nosso morreu neste Hospital. _– Itachi falou com a voz suave e uma expressão de falsa tristeza. _– Gostaríamos de ter certeza se é mesmo ele._

A jovem assentiu em compreensão e pela primeira vez permitiu que a testa vincada relaxasse. Talvez fossem mesmo somente amigos que desejavam ver o desconhecido que levara um tiro.

_- Não havia identificação e a morte ocorreu antes que pudéssemos levá-lo para o centro cirúrgico. _– O tom que a residente passara a utilizar era estritamente profissional, incoerente com a insegurança que ela havia demonstrado até então.

_- Entendemos, un. _– Deidara expressou ao acompanhar a jovem até uma maca de aço onde havia um corpo coberto pelo lençol.

_- Ele levou um tiro no peito. _– Hinata explicou e retirou o tecido sobre a face, sem revelar os ferimentos na região do tórax. _– O rosto estava machucado por estilhaços de um carro. _– Comentou ao ver que haviam cortes profundos com sangue coagulado.

_- É ele mesmo. _– O loiro afirmou encarando Itachi.

Hinata observou que não havia expressão de pesar. Apenas uma agitação incômoda entre os dois.

_- Diga-me, doutora... _– Itachi começou, cuidadoso. _– Onde estão os pertences pessoais do meu amigo?_

_- Ahn, receio que não h-havia nenhum a-além das roupas. _– Ela respondeu um pouco nervosa pela preocupação súbita com os objetos que o falecido paciente portava.

_- Nem um celular, un? _– Deidara questionou sem se conter.

Hinata deu um passo para trás e sentiu o coração descompassado pelo perigo que lia nos olhos e nas palavras daqueles sujeitos.

**"_Não d-deixe que ninguém o pegue" _** – A lembrança das últimas palavras do paciente moribundo parecera descarregar sobre seu organismo adrenalina e medo.

_- Não. _– Obrigou-se a dizer, agradecendo mentalmente todas as aulas de fonoaudiologia que a ajudaram a não gaguejar. _– Ele não tinha um celular._

O som das pesadas portas do necrotério se abrindo fora como uma golfada de ar nos pulmões comprimidos da residente, que aproveitou para dizer apressadamente:

_- Sinto m-muito por n-não poder ajudar mais. _– E com um cumprimento breve ao médico legista que entrava empurrando uma maca, Hinata saiu da sala.

* * *

><p><em>- Ela sabe de algo, un! <em>– Deidara exclamou assim que entraram no carro.

_- Sim. _– O moreno limitou-se a responder.

_- Então, o que estamos esperando? _– Irritou-se com a passividade do parceiro.

Itachi discou um número no celular e respondeu com seriedade:

_- Ordens do Pein._

E com estas palavras, Deidara compreendeu que o chefe certamente não ficaria nada contente ao saber que uma médica residente possuía o que tanto queria.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Espero que você esteja gostando, Hisui-flor!

* * *

><p>OLÁ, POVO!<p>

.

Ok, o que foi isso, _man_? (HAHA)

**Saudades de vocês!**

.

Só posso dizer que esse primeiro capítulo foi para contextualizar. O segundo, no entanto, será **quase totalmente PeinHina**, yeh!

.

**O QUE ACHARAM DA IDEIA?**

O Pein é mal, cruel e bandido. A Hinata é boa, dedicada e correta.

Hm, **como as coisas acontecerão entre esses dois, hein? **;)

.

**Itachi e Deidara fazem uma dupla e tanto**, kkk.

Culpem a Evil My-Demon por me fazer gostar dos dois juntos. E, antes que perguntem, não é yaoi. Apenas quis fazê-los rivais, porque o Itachi é realmente o grande responsável pelo crescimento do Deidara no Anime. =) Se não fosse por ele, nosso loirinho nunca teria entrado na Akatsuki, certo?

.

Aliás, foi somente comigo ou **imaginar o Gaara-kun de médico é **pervertidamente **sexy?** HAHA. *capota*

.

**Espero que estejam curtindo! **

O próximo capítulo já está pronto e virá em breve, lol

.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

.

**FLORES ou PEDRAS!**

(sapatadas, chineladas, tamancadas...)

**~Reviews.**


End file.
